1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to the field of electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments wherein the induction antennas are oriented transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the instrument. More specifically, the invention is related to an apparatus for transverse electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging operating in the frequency and/or time domain with reduced errors introduced into the acquired logging data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are well known in the art. Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are used to determine the electrical conductivity, and its converse, resistivity, of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. Formation conductivity has been determined based on results of measuring the magnetic field of eddy currents that the instrument induces in the formation adjoining the borehole. The electrical conductivity is used for, among other reasons, inferring the fluid content of the earth formations. Typically, lower conductivity (higher resistivity) is associated with hydrocarbon-bearing earth formations. The physical principles of electromagnetic induction well logging are well described, for example, in, J. H. Moran and K. S. Kunz, Basic Theory of Induction Logging and Application to Study of of Two-Coil Sondes, Geophysics, vol. 27, No. 6, part 1, pp. 829-858, Society of Exploration Geophysicists, December 1962. Many improvements and modifications to electromagnetic induction resistivity instruments described in the Moran and Kunz reference, supra, have been devised, some of which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,517 issued to Barber, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,605 issued to Chandler et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,246 issued to Fanini et al.
The conventional geophysical induction resistivity well logging tool is a probe suitable for lowering into the borehole and it comprises a sensor section containing a transmitter and receiver and other, primarily electrical, equipment for measuring data to infer the physical parameters that characterize the formation. The sensor section, or mandrel, comprises induction transmitters and receivers positioned along the instrument axis, arranged in the order according to particular instrument or tool specifications and oriented parallel with the borehole axis. The electrical equipment generates an electrical voltage to be further applied to a transmitter induction coil, conditions signals coming from receiver induction coils, processes the acquired information, stores or by means of telemetry sending the data to the earth surface through a wire line cable used to lower the tool into the borehole.
Conventional induction well logging techniques employ coils wound on an insulating mandrel. One or more transmitter coils are energized by an alternating current. The oscillating magnetic field produced by this arrangement results in the induction of currents in the formations which are nearly proportional to the conductivity of the formations. These currents, in turn, contribute to the voltage induced in one or more receiver coils. By selecting only the voltage component which is in phase with the transmitter current, a signal is obtained that is approximately proportional to the formation conductivity. In conventional induction logging apparatus, the basic transmitter coil and receiver coil has axes which are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the well logging device. (For simplicity of explanation, it will be assumed that the borehole axis is aligned with the axis of the logging device, and that these are both in the vertical direction. Also single coils will subsequently be referred to without regard for focusing coils or the like.) This arrangement tends to induce secondary current loops in the formations that are concentric with the vertically oriented transmitting and receiving coils. The resultant conductivity measurements are indicative of the horizontal conductivity (or resistivity) of the surrounding formations. There are, however, various formations encountered in well logging which have a conductivity that is anisotropic. Anisotropy results from the manner in which formation beds were deposited by nature. For example, “uniaxial anisotropy” is characterized by a difference between the horizontal conductivity, in a plane parallel to the bedding plane, and the vertical conductivity, in a direction perpendicular to the bedding plane. When there is no bedding dip, horizontal resistivity can be considered to be in the plane perpendicular to the bore hole, and the vertical resistivity in the direction parallel to the bore hole. Conventional induction logging devices, which tend to be sensitive only to the horizontal conductivity of the formations, do not provide a measure of vertical conductivity or of anisotropy. Techniques have been developed to determine formation anisotropy. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,722
Thus, in a vertical borehole, in a clastic sedimentary sequence, a conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented only along the borehole axis responds to the average horizontal conductivity that combines the conductivity of both sands and shales. These average readings are usually dominated by the relatively higher conductivity of the shale layers and exhibit reduced sensitivity to the lower conductivity sand layers where hydrocarbon reserves are produced. To address this problem, loggers have turned to using transverse induction logging tools having magnetic transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented transversely with respect to the tool longitudinal axis. Such instruments for transverse induction well logging has been described in PCT Patent publication WO 98/00733 of Beard et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,761 to Beard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,883 to Gupta et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,436 to Forgang et al.
One difficulty in interpreting the data acquired by a transversal induction logging tool is associated with vulnerability of its response to borehole conditions. Among these conditions is the presence of a conductive well fluid as well as wellbore fluid invasion effects. A known method for reducing these unwanted impacts on the transversal induction logging tool response was disclosed in L. A. Tabarovsky and M. I. Epov, Geometric and Frequency Focusing in Exploration of Anisotropic Seams, Nauka, USSR Academy of Science, Siberian Division, Novosibirsk, pp. 67-129 (1972) and L. A. Tabarovsky and M. I. Epov, Radial Characteristics Of Induction Focusing Probes With Transverse Detectors In An Anisotropic Medium, Soviet Geology And Geophysics, 20 (1979), pp. 81-90.
There are a few hardware margins and software limitations that impact a conventional transversal induction logging tool performance and result in errors appearing in the acquired data. The general hardware problem is typically associated with an unavoidable electrical field that is irradiated by the tool induction transmitter simultaneously with the desirable magnetic field, and it happens in agreement with Maxwell's equations for the time varying field. The transmitter electrical field interacts with remaining modules of the induction logging tool and with the formation; however, this interaction does not produce any useful information. Indeed, due to the always-existing possibility for this field to be coupled directly into the receiver part of the sensor section through parasitic displacement currents, it introduces the noise. When this coupling occurs, the electrical field develops undesirable electrical potentials at the input of the receiver signal conditioning, primarily across the induction coil receiver, and this voltage becomes an additive noise component to the signal of interest introducing a systematic error to the measurements.
The problem could become even more severe if the induction logging tool operates in wells containing water-based fluids. The water-based mud has a significantly higher electrical permittivity compared to the air or to the oil-based fluid. In the same time, the electrical impedance to the above mentioned displacement currents can be always considered as capacitive coupling between the source—the induction transmitter and the point of coupling. This circumstance apparently would result in a fact that capacitive capacitive coupling and associated systematic errors are environment dependant because capacitive impedance will be converse to the well mud permittivity.
The conventional method in reducing this capacitive coupling in the induction logging instrument lays in using special electrical (Faraday) shields wrapped around both transmitter and receiver induction coils. These shields are electrically attached to the transmitter analog ground common point to fix their own electrical potential and to provide returns of the displacement currents back to their source—transmitter instead of coupling to any other place in the tool. However, geometry and layout effectiveness of Faraday shields becomes marginal and contradictory in the high frequency applications where conventional transverse induction tools can operate. These limitations occur due to the attenuation these shields introduce to the magnetic field known in the art as a shield “skin effect”. The shield design limitations are unavoidable and, therefore, the possibility for the coupling through displacement currents remains.
Examples of the use of Faraday shields are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,830 to Omeragic et all, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,620 to Homan et al. A problem with such prior art devices is the fact that the different coils for both the transmitter and the receiver are in spatially different positions. As a result of this, the different magnetic field components sample different portions of the earth and may also have different transmitter-receiver distances. A second problem with a device such as that in Omeragic (which uses tilted antennas) is the use of a non-conducting slotted shield in which the slots are designed to be orthogonal to the plane of the coil around the full 360° of the tool. In addition, the Faraday shield that is disposed that is disposed on the nonconducting shield has a complex geometry. One or more of these problems is avoided in the present invention.